What She'll Never Know
by molly22
Summary: fluffy jackiehyde songfic from hyde's POV. Please review!


Title: What She'll Never Know  
  
Author:molly22  
  
Summary: fluffy jackie/hyde songfic from hyde's POV. The song is "Out of My League," by Stephen Speaks.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: My first songfic! Please read and review! Also, this is a really great song!   
  
She's so beautiful.  
  
But I'll never tell her that. If I did, she'd give me a bunch of crap about it. She'd think she could boss me around like she did Kelso (which she can't). She'd think she had this weird control over me (which she doesn't). She'd think I was changing into that perfect boyfriend she wants so bad (which I'm not).  
  
But if she's not paying attention to what I'm doing, I'll watch her from behind tinted lenses. Study her features. Her perfect skin, tiny nose, pouty lips, and long-lashed eyes. Her dark hair, almost unnaturally shiny.  
  
iIt's her hair and her eyes today/i  
  
iThat just simply takes me away/i  
  
I'll never tell her how she makes me feel. How I feel about her. How I think I might even...love her. Because I'm not the loving type.  
  
iAnd the feeling that I'm falling further in love/i   
  
iMakes me shiver, but in a good way/i  
  
She's sitting on my lap, running her fingers through her hair and laughing at something or other that Fez said. I don't know exactly what. It may have been about Forman sleeping in the nude. I keep losing my concentration with her at such a close proximity. Somehow she does that to me. It takes everything I've got to keep myself from completely losing myself in her presence.  
  
iAll the times I have sat and stared/i  
  
iAs she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair/i  
  
iAnd she purses her lips/i  
  
iBats her eyes/i  
  
iAnd she plays with me/i  
  
iSitting there, slack-jawed and nothing to say/i  
  
I've never felt like this before. I've been with other girls. Plenty of other girls.  
  
But none of them had this effect on me.  
  
i'Cause I love her with all that I am/i  
  
iAnd my voice shakes/i   
  
iAlong with my hands/i  
  
I wouldn't look at another girl. I will, I guess, for show. But I don't really want to. I've already got perfection. Well, okay, she's not perfect. She's a lot less than perfect. She's whiny and annoying. She can be a total bitch. But she's better than me. She's can be kind and sweet. She can be a nice person, if she wants. She can be vulnerable.   
  
I think she may be too good for me.  
  
But I'll never tell her that.  
  
iCause she's all that I see, and she's all that I need/i  
  
iAnd I'm out of my league once again/i  
  
"Stephen," she coos. I hate it when she calls me that.  
  
But I also love it.  
  
And I'll never tell her.  
  
iIt's her masterful melody/i  
  
iWhen she calls out my name to me/i  
  
"What?"  
  
She's in a good mood though, because she doesn't pinch me or yell at me when she realizes I wasn't listening to what she was saying. She simply scolds me under her breath and presses her lips quickly against mine.  
  
My heart speeds up.  
  
I'll never tell her that.  
  
iAs the world spins around her/i  
  
iShe laughs, rolls her eyes/i  
  
iAnd I feel like I'm falling/i  
  
iBut it's no surprise/i  
  
I hated her before I even knew her. She was an annoyance in my life, and I wanted her out. But I saw her go through hell. And something changed. We were together, but we said we weren't. It was a summer fling, plain and simple. But then, one day I wasn't just wanting her body. I wanted her. To be with her. And we were friends. Secret friends. But friends. And then...and then it all came out. And we crossed the line from friends with benefits to lovers. To a couple. To...I don't even know what.  
  
i'Cause I love her with all that I am/i  
  
iAnd my voice shakes/i  
  
iAlong with my hands/i  
  
This feeling makes me worry. Because I don't get these feelings. I am immune to these feelings. But...I don't think, if given the choice, I would want them to go away.  
  
i'Cause it's frightening to be/i  
  
iSwimming in this strange sea/i  
  
iBut I'd rather be here than on land/i  
  
I'll never tell her how I feel.   
  
I'll never tell her what I really think of her.  
  
I'll never tell that I want this to work out more than anything I've ever wanted anything else.  
  
I'll never tell her she's better than me.  
  
iYes, she's all that I see/i  
  
iAnd she's all that I need/i  
  
iAnd I'm out of my league once again/i  
  
Well...maybe one day I'll let her know. 


End file.
